


Remember That Time I Said I'd Date A Dude?

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Remember That Time I Said I'd... [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: A Sequel, Brief appearances of iCarly characters, Drama, F/F, F/M, Jori is minor, M/M, Mention of Date Rape Drug/Roofies, So much angst, Trans Male Character, angst with a bitter sweet ending, minor OFC/OMC, sadly no explosions, this isn't a proper crossover as just added characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre decides he wants to actually date Beck, but how the hell does he go about getting to that point? Now he's hurt after the failure of it.<br/>(Previously known Remember That Time I Said I'd Marry A Dude?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Beck**

We were in the middle of cuddling after a particular hard and satifising fuck that Andre's phone started ringing. I swear the ringtone was of a song by Panic! At The Disco or maybe Fall Out Boy. I don't quite remember because he pushed me off him, thrown on pants, and ran out the room. I laid there hating whoever was on the end, but enjoying the way his ass slightly jiggled. I wanted to smack it but he was too fast.

I flop on my back spread eagle style, covering as much of the king sized bed as could and think over the events of this past year. Some how, after totally we first fucked, we started getting closer or some shit. We went on outings, under the pretense of getting "girls". I swear those may have been dates. Considering we went places to eat and talk, only coming back and doing each other. So much for the girls angle. 

Besides the girls that I attract are either air heads or psychopaths. So no thanks, I'll pass on that.

Not that the idea of dating Andre is bad, it is just something I'm not ready for. I never thought I'd be dating again, especially not a guy. Then this guy is Andre, whose someone I known for a long time. We already know what to expect with each other so why not? It isn't as if we are complete strangers. It seems exciting, and I swear he has been hinting at it for a while. We could even go on an official date soon. 

* * *

 Eventually I get up when it is clear Andre isn't coming back to bed. He is nowhere in the house when I notice his car keys are missing. I go up to get dressed for the day. Thank god, I was left a company from my parents. Makes me think of Bruce Wayne/Batman. 

Though where is my butler? Oh yeah, I fired a while ago, damn. So much for being a Bruce Wayne.

I shrug and start making myself breakfast. Then clean the dishes, do some exercises, and watch TV. At twelve, my phone buzzes interrupting me from sleeping. I guess I drifted. 

Its a text from Andre that says to meet him at a party in five hours. He also sends an address. The address gives me bad vibe but I ignore it, though I recognize it.

I respond with see you then, instead of what I really want to send. I want to ask where is he, who is with, who was he talking to, etc. But I don't, I don't want to step on the lines. Especially when I can't see them. This is resembling the very reason why I don't date. I hate not knowing where I stand. Too late to back out though, I'm here for the goddamn long run. Fuck anyone who thinks or says otherwise.

* * *

 When the time does comes around,  I get slumped because how am I suppose to dress? Casual or Formal? I text Andre and  he says just pick something. So I do, I wear a button down with jeans. I pick at my hair a bit then headed out. 

Can't wait too see what is planned. Oh god. Why do I feel like this is a trap? 

* * *

 

When I get to the location it is packed with people I've seen before and some I haven't. Some come up to me and congratulate me for the one I'd thrown. This one happens to be only a fraction of the mine. I was always know as the party master for a reason.

I don't find Andre til later.  Much later, chatting with Tori and Jade. God, _it is a trap_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Andre**

It isn't until after I sent the text to Beck do I start to regret it. However, maybe this will all work out. At least that is what Tori keeps telling me. She said that this party is exactly what I need. If Beck comes and is jealous, our relationship might actually go somewhere. If Beck comes and precedes to flirt with other people or doesn't care, well... There are other fish in the sea. Truthfully I rather avoid this whole thing, but this is something I agreed to. I might as well suck it up.

Technically he and I could have talked about this, but then Tori grabs my phone before I can cancel it. She runs through her apartment with Jade, while I'm chasing her for my phone. She manages to send Beck the party address before I can stop her.

"God damn it Tori!" I can't believe she just did that. My phone buzzes in her grip signaling that Beck got the message. I leave the room before she can say anything. Fuck her and her meddling. Jade better come quick because I can't even stand the sight of her girlfriend right now.

* * *

 

Two hours later of uninterrupted silence, except for the TV, Jade finally returns. She looked tired and pissed. But so am I, I been fighting with Tori for phone for awhile before I gave up in favor of watching reruns.

She drops her car keys on the table behind the couch. She wearily comes around to greet me in my spot. She frowns when she sees my weary expression. 

"Tori, what the hell did you do this time?" She calls. 

"Nothing!" answers Tori as she comes crashing down the hall from the kitchen. She has her hair in a messy bun, wearing an apron with flour on and a innocent expression. Jade and I lift our eyebrows unamused and not buying it. She shrugs as if that is going to make it better.

"Tori" warns Jade. 

"Alright, don't get mad babe...but..."trails Tori. 

 _"Don't babe me, what did you do?"_   questions Jade. 

"Well..." says Tori, while avoiding her girlfriend's eyes.

"Out with it, _babe_." replies a clearly frustrated Jade.

"I...may have done something that has upset Andre and might anger you...." says Tori who looks like a kicked puppy.

"I won't be mad if you tell me Tori" responds Jade. 

"Do you promise? Like really promise?" says Tori, who looks as if she is about to start sweating.

"I promise." says Jade who narrows her eyes.

"I invited Beck to the party later on today....your ex Beck, the one who has been sleeping with Andre. Andre is mad because I took his phone to text Beck." bursts out Tori. I can't believe Tori told Jade that I was fucking Beck. I can't believe even brought up Beck. 

"WHAT! YOU INVITED THAT ASSHOLE! THE FUCK?!" shouts Jade. Then she rounds on me. "YOU HAve been fucking him?" she spits the last word quietly with venom. "You expect him to be faithful? That is if he even does date you." That last part hurts, because I know he won't date me, but I want to think he will. I'm not stupid or naive, I know the chances are practically zero, but still. 

 She must see the hurt on my face, because she keeps on talking. "Not that there is anything wrong with you Andre. It is all him, he's a cheating asshole who'll drag your heart through the mud. Then he'll laugh. He isn't someone you should like. Besides you deserve with someone a lot better. You can definitely find someone better." She tries to give you a smile, but it looks fake. I can't help but wonder what Beck to hurt to Jade. No matter what he did I can't help but want to punch him. 

"Uhh, how about we go to the mall or the movies while we wait." offers Tori to defuse the tension. Jade nods, and that is when I see her fighting back tears, and my heart clenches.

 _Beck what the hell did you do_ , I think, _I'm going to pound your face in_.

After I finally get my phone back from Tori, who sticks her tongue out at me, we leave to go to the movies. Then we almost get kicked out because they won't stop making out during it. Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be seen with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this story won't be updated as quickly as I hoped. Maybe at least once a month. This will be longer than its predecessor, at least.  
> Plus Jori seems to have taken over this chapter a little.  
> Comments and kudos are nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, first paragraph of this chapter is about how amazing Andre's ass is. Don't judge me, judge this fanfic's Beck. He really likes Andre's ass. He is just really horny for some reason. (Totally not the author's fault.)  
> Hopefully Jori won't hijack this fanfic. In fact it won't.  
> So this longer than I intended. Don't get use to this length.

**Beck**

Seeing Andre talking to Tori and Jade sent a shock to my system. I didn't even know he kept with them. He never brought it up or anything. Then again, I never thought to ask about it. I mean seriously, i should have been a little suspicious when he brought the topic of his friends. Guess I was a little busy pounding his ass into the bed or thinking about it really. Makes me wonder what else I haven't noticed... 

Anyway, I gotta admit he looks good from this stand point though. The tight black jeans he is wearing is showing that fine ass of his. I wanna go over there and touch. I wanna touch, grab, knead it, i wanna worship that ass. Geez I wanna have him bend over something and thrust in that amazing bottom of his. Spank him a little, just to see it jiggle. Fuck I love it when it jiggles.

When I come back my fantasies of Andre's ass jiggling I know notice he is gone from his spot by Jade and Tori. I want to go find him, but I have to wait for my half boner goes down.  I start walking a little while waiting, praying no one notices my tense movement. Thankfully it goes down after a while. 

I get frustrated when I can't find Andre. A few girls try to cling to me but I dodge them easily. After about 10 minutes  I look to Jade and Tori to see if he returned to talk to them, he didn't. I'm not going to spend all night looking for him, so I head toward them to see if they know where he went.

Tori spots me first. She nudges Jade who gives a heated glare and an impressed like I did something she couldn't believe. She then precedes to smirk which pisses me off, because I can still she is hurt. How dense does she think I am, like I don't know she is still upset with me. I sigh, I'm not here for her to guilt trip me, I'm here to find the guy i'm fucking. I wince, because I basically just reduced my best friend to a booty call. 

That's messed up. I notice Tori trying (and failing) to be subtle at putting herself between me and Jade. I choose not to comment and clear my throat. 

"So where's Andre." I say in the most casual tone I find and not feel like a stalker. 

Jade tilts her and says, "Why don't you call him?" She says it as if that is the simplest thing ever.

I make an impatient noise because _why didn't I think of that._ I call his phone, only for it to ring in Tori's pocket. 

"Oh", snorts Jade,"it seems like Tori has it. Whoopise." She tries to give me an innocent look. 

 I walk away before she says anything else. So now, I'm back where I started. Fucking damnit.

* * *

 

**Andre**

I'm halfway to the bathroom when I realize Tori took my phone. It is too late to go back for it, and I trust her. Mostly.

The bathrooms are as I expected, filthy. I can't wait to find cleaner bathrooms so these have to do. Good thing I don't have poop, or I would be in trouble. I wash my hands after I'm done, because what sick fuck wouldn't? 

After I leave the bathroom I notice Beck is talking to Tori and Jade. Only it looks tense, even from my location. I start walking over there to defuse the situation only to bump into someone. I back, "Sorry". Then  I find it that guy from iCarly. 

"It's ok." That guy from iCarly says. He name starts with a F right? Franklin? Ford? Fred?

I snap my fingers. "Hey you're that guy from iCarly!" 

He has a smug look on his face after I say that. "Yeah, that's me. Freddy." Then he does that head shake thing, that people do when the aren't that famous but get recognized. 

"Yeah...so it was nice meeting you. I guess." I then edge around him to go find Beck. 

"Yeah you too!" he calls after me. I didn't tell him my name. I shrug. 

 I spot Beck still near Tori and Jade. He looks ready to fight someone. 

"Beck! You made it." He spins around so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. 

"Andre! I've been looking for you." Then he pulls into a hug and kisses me. Woah. What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining as I melt into the kiss. I may have yelped when he grabs my ass. May have moaned when he started kneading it.

Someone clears through throat. "Well I didn't think I was going to see hot guys make out today, shoulda brought my camera."  

I blush and pull away from Beck and apparently I'm meeting iCarly members left and right because there is Sam. 

"Why do you need a camera?" asks Tori.

Sam gives her look. "So I can take a picture and sell it. People pay a lot to see hot guys do things to each other. Something as sweet as kissing? Fuck, I can make a killing." 

"Okay." says a confused Tori. 

"Is there a reason you're here?" snaps Jade. 

"Yeah, here to meet Beck?" says Sam.

"I'm Beck." says you know who.

"Damn and you're hot too. Well, enjoy your boyfriend." She winks at me before she lives. 

The fuck was that?

* * *

**Beck**

After Sam leaves, I ask Andre to leave. He agrees and we go back to my house. We probably have talk about relationship soon. I rather not, but I own it to Andre to do it. I'm really not ready for that. Hopefully we can do it before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little OOC.  
> Plus Fuck Canon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one of those updates.

**Andre**

Instead of having a talk about our relationship, Beck and I are watching a movie in tense silence. It started after we got back from the party. Good thing we were both sober. In retrospect, I should have brought up the subject when we entered the house.

The movie happens to be a horror one, and really stupid. Like how am I supposed to be distracted from my problems when the all the characters that should be dead aren't? Why didn't they just leave this place first of all. It is honestly terrible. I glance at Beck to see if he notices this as well. Then I remember he is the reason we are watching this. I don't look away from him though. I look at him, seriously look at him.

He looks more tired than usual. There bags under his eyes. His nails look bitten. His hair almost, _almost_ , tangled. He might be upset, I can't tell because he has his default stoic expression on.  He is a lot different from that night. He seems to withdraw more everyday, except during sex. That is probably the only time he seems open. Frankly it hurts a little and I don't know what to do. I...

* * *

 

I don't realize the movie is over until Beck moves to take it out. I wait until he puts the movie away before I say anything. 

"Beck, we need to talk." He freezes with his back to me. "We should address the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" is his only response.

"Beck, look at me." He doesn't turn around. "Beck please."

He stops what he is doing to turn around to look at me. He gives me that look. The look that is basically when annoyed and he doesn't want to deal with person talking. 

"Andre, can't this wait until tomorrow?" He runs one of his hands through his hair. The sign that signals the conversation is over. Except it isn't over. I won't be put to the back of his mind. I won't deal with this shit. 

So I don't. I leave the living room to go pack my shit. Jade was right, he doesn't think of anyone but himself. As I pack what little is actually mine, I feel the hot little pricks of tears. I wipe them away angrily because I'll end up crying later. I drag my bags downstairs and throw the keys of the car he bought me on the table in the middle of the living room. He looks surprised that I have my stuff, he twists around from his position on the couch. He was watching a movie, he must have put on while I was upstairs. It happens to be my favorite movie. I don't look at the screen long, and now I have to look at the wall because the tears are really getting hard to restrain. 

"Andre? What's with the bags?"

"I-I'm going to go stay with Tori and Jade until I can find my own place, I'll pay back for most of the money you gave me-" He interrupts  me by pulling me into a hug. I want to pull away but I too busy crying. He pulls me closer, shushing me and slowly rocking us. I hate how much it calms me. It hurts to know I'll always miss this. I'll compare my future partners to him. Always find them lacking because of him. I eventually stop crying. We're on the floor because my knees went weak under me a while ago. my face is buried in the shoulder of his shirt. He pats my back. His breathe on my ear makes me shudder slightly.

"Andre. Andre, please don't go." Then he kisses me. One of those desperate kisses, one that is suppose to say I love you, but comes off as trying to be a distraction. I don't turn away from it nor do I return it. He stops when finds it isn't being returned. 

"Andre?" I feel numb when I push him away. I stand up and pick the keys to the car I bought. A shitty car but it was something I had for awhile. It will do. I take my bags with me. Off I go into the world with a tighten knot in my heart and a weight that increases the farther I get from Beck. The rain pouring down is my only soundtrack. 

* * *

 

I  show up at Jade and Tori's house soaking wet with tears rolling my face. I long gave up any actual sobbing a while back. Even though it is the middle of the night, they don't question me or say they told me so. They bring me a towel to put around me as they take my clothes to dry. We sit in silence with them on either of me. We eventually fall asleep with them leaning on me. 

My voicemail is filled with messages from Beck.  I don't answer of them. Just close my eyes and wonder what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andre is leaving Beck?!  
> *gasps!*  
> Sorry I just wanted some angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Andre**

Ever since I arrived at Jade and Tori's house, I practically moved in. It has perks and downsides. It isn't a dump which counts as a perk, but it has thin walls which is a downside at night...when people are trying to sleep....and other people want to be frisky..... By being loud and what did I do to deserve this I wonder as I try to block out the sounds with my pillows. 

Did I just use frisky in a sentence? Geez. 

Anyway, the girls don't try to make me a talk about what happened so that is a good thing. Eventually they will probably, and so hopefully  While looking for a job, I clean up the house and cook meals. If I'm going to be a freeloader might as well be a housekeeper right? I get up in an attempt to look like I'm actually doing something. I sigh and just sit on the couch with my face in my hands. 

This shit can't go on for much longer or I'm going to- I don't know, I'll do something. 

I actually do make sure the kitchen is clean before I leave the house. What do I do after I go out? Try to find more job applications that's what. I sigh and drag my feet while walking. I'm too old to be doing this kind of shit but whatever. 

It is after I'm outside of a store I'm going to apply for do I see Beck. He is with a really pretty girl. Her smooth brown skin barely lighter than my own has a certain glow to it, her hair is braids with fancy twists. I barely get a glance at her face before I know she is probably a model. She seems like a person who is used to getting her way and definitely won't take no for an answer. She has a smirk on her face, and he seems really into their conversation. She giggles, and I know I lost. Maybe I never had a chance. 

Maybe this is why I could never get Beck to be serious with me. He probably was just playing me from the start, just waiting until she was available. I turn away from the store and almost run back to Tori and Jade's house. My chest feels tight, but I'm more numb than anything. I feel like laughing. I can't believe I actually thought Beck wanted to date me. Jade was right. Fuck.

* * *

 

**Beck**

I'm talking to my ex Diana about how do I get Andre to realize _I actually do want to date him._ Instead of saying anything useful she smirks. I throw up my hands and ask her what does that giggling got to do with getting Andre. Then she starts laughing. I stop and watch her calm down. She takes deep breaths and looks at me as if I'm really stupid. 

"Beck, have you and him actually talked? Like really talk, not just saying dirty words to each other?" She gives a questioning look. I avoid her glaze because no we haven't. 

She sighs, her response to my silentceis to talk to him. Plus, "Take him on a date once a while. People like dates you know." Of course isn't like he is totally ignoring my calls and texts or anything. 

Of course this keeps replaying in my head, even though this was from last week. I look idiotic probably, standing on Tori and Jade's doorstep in a suit with flowers. Geez, I hope Andre actual agrees or I'll be a moron with a broken heart. I inhale and exhale before knocking. Here goes nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Now I gotta do actual stuff you know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are very heavy Andre POV chapters. Plus they happen to longer than usual.

**Andre**

I'm in the middle of moping for another week straight when someone knocks on the door. I jump only because it startles me. I don't want to the door because my face tells I have been crying a lot. My crying hasn't been going a week though, just random times. Melanie Fiona songs are on repeat. I can't help but sing along. Surprising instead of there being protests from Jade, we have a sing off. It ended in a tie because Tori has a bias opinion. 

Unfortunately Tori did make me add some of her music as well. Now every once in a while some random pop song comes now. 

When I go to check the blinds to see outside just as the song Give It To Right by Melanie Fiona comes on. It is fitting consider Beck is on the porch I'm considering not answering the door when my phone starts vibrating. I'm thanking whatever drove me to silence the ringer. It would have been awkward just standing there would with a ring phone that I know he could hear. I don't understand why he has flowers considering Tori's allergic and Jade would set them on fire...with them attached to him.

As Beck looks like he is about to go. He is also the person who keeps not only calling me but sending me texts. Next then I know the door knob is turning and Jade with Tori come into the house...

Along with Beck.  The last person I want to see right now.

* * *

 

Watching a stare down with Beck wasn't how I planned to spend the rest of my day. Since no one cut off the stereo it continued to play. With the song It Kills Me by Melanie Fiona.  _Fitting really._ Or maybe not considering we weren't even dating in the first place. That causes my heart to a painful flip. Fuck. I can't even look at Beck. I look at the floor to avoid eye contact but I can see his shoes when he moves in front of me. Thankfully Jade cuts off the music because it is driving me halfway crazy and it isn't helping. I halfway wish she turned back on the music because the silence is worse. Someone could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I don't have to look at Jade to know she is giving Beck the death glare. God if looks could kill...

Tori is the first one to speak. "So Beck what have you been-" 

"Cut the crap Tori."interrupts Tori's ever so nice girlfriend."Why the hell are you here Beck? I don't want any you were in the neighbor bullshit either."

Beck looks agitated as she talks as if she has no right to talk to him like that.

"Why am I here? I'm here because...because..." His stuttering catches me off guard, considering he always seem to unaffected by whatever comes at him. 

"I'm here to-um... invite Andre! Yep, I'm here to invite Andre to a little get together with my friends. That is all!" Why the hell is he acting so nervous if he just came to invite to a party? Maybe he thinks it might end up like last time. I attempt to shove down the memory. 

I decide now is  the time to speak up least Jade tries to attack him. No one needs that hell at any time. "So when is it?" Beck has on a stupid and completely lost expression on. "When is it? Oh! It's next week at my house at 5."

"5 what? AM PM?" When the hell did Jade become interested in Beck's parties? 

Beck is quick to answer.  "5 PM, duh. When else?" He gets smug look and Jade is pissed. Why is he so dressed up though? Is he going to see the mysterious girl. Not that the thought felt like punch to the gut at all. Why would it anyway. 

After a few more awkward minutes of silence he leaves; he takes his flowers with him.

Jade turns to when the door closes. "Andre he is probably trying to trick you. Scratch that, he is trying to trick you."

I just shrug my shoulders and go to the room I'm occupying. I need my own place soon.

* * *

 

**Beck**

I'm barely make it to the car before I'm berating for whatever the hell that was. I'm inviting him to a party? Like what the fuck? That doesn't even explain why I'm dressed up and have flowers. 

I wish Tori and Jade weren't there, so I could talk to Andre alone. Everything I wished to say to him was overshadowed by Jade's rudeness. His eyes were so red... He was still as hot as the last time I saw him. I wanted to pull him against and smell him and ask what was wrong and and...Shit, there were some many things I wanted to say. Maybe kiss him. I sigh as I drive home. Fuck I have to get Diana to help me do this party thing first. Curse my stupid quick thinking.

Why are relationships so hard?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically mostly Diana (my OC) and Jade's view. Warnings include mentions of Diana's sex life with her trans boyfriend; as well Jade's sex life with Tori.  
> The only thing really important is Diana helping Beck with the plans. Jade has a heart to heart with Andre. If that doesn't interest you, you'll have to wait for next for more Bendre.  
> For those of you who will read it, well it is longer than intended but here it is. I could have made it two chapters, but I didn't. I guess you can say this is a filler chapter.

**Diana**

Finally finding the perfect to kiss my adorable lover as he wakes up is ruined the ringing of cell phone. My cell phone. I check it to find the person calling me is Beck. I wonder if it is because Andre  is going on a date with him. I sigh and answer it. By now my boyfriend, Devrin, gotten and left the bedroom.

I get an urge to ignore the call and see if I can get Devrin to return to bed. I want to but the mood is gone and I answer the call. "What is it Beck?" My tone is laced with the most exasperation as it could be. I just wanted one day to see with my boyfriend before we both have to our demanding jobs. Fat chance of that now.

It seems my annoyance is ignored when he launches into a huge tirade of distress about Andre. He talks to fast and so long for me to hear all of it, but I get the guise of it. Apparently he was going to ask Andre on the date like we talked about, but then Jade and Tori showed up; he panicked then changed it to a party. 

"I see, but what does that have to do with me?" 

He splutters, "I need your help. Please?!"  I sigh, because it is way too earlier in the morning for this. 

"Don't you have friends you could ask?" I question. 

"But you have the best ideas!" He whines. "Please Diana."

"Fine, but give me two hours alright."

He sighs really loudly as if I'm the one being irritating and troubling instead of himself. "Alright. See you later Diana." 

After I hang up, I scream into my pillow and throw somewhere on the floor. I get and get dressed in a fitting dark blue v-shirt, light purple jeans with black flats. My hair is messy, but I'm lazy so I pull it back into a ponytail. I leave the room without making the bed, even though I know it will piss off Devrin. He does tend to try the house in order. Too bad I mess it up. When I leave the bedroom, I smell the delicious scent of food. Food being pancakes, bacon, and I'm pretty sure eggs. I'm glad the hallway isn't long. Just a few feet long from the living room and kitchen that separated by a wall. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around as he cooks the toast. I notice he isn't wearing his binder when I run my hands over his body. He shifts uncomfortably so I stop and just nuzzle my face in his shoulder. He chuckles.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" He asks. "I was going to bring you food." 

I sigh because that would have been nice. "That is a nice thought but I gotta go in two hours." 

"Why?"

"First to help Beck. You know my ex who was a rich party-er. I have to help him plan a party. Then I have to meet with the company and set appointments for the chairman as well as make sure the building is getting cleaned well. A fucking busy day today."

Devrin just hums. I straighten myself to sit at the kitchen table. He takes the toast out of the pan, puts in on a plate and cuts off the stove. He moves behind me and massages my shoulders. "Heh, babe you're so knotted." I roll my eyes at his attempt at a pun, but I let out a light laugh anyway. I love when he tries to distract me from future tiring day. I touch his hand and he stops. I pull his hand a little and he gets the hint. He comes around the chair to pick me up. My legs go around his waist as he carries me to the couch. 

He is smirking slightly. "See, told you that me working out with be fun the long run." I kiss so I don't have to hear him bragging about it, plus I love kissing him. 

"Uh huh." I murmur on his lips. His hands slide down my back to grab my ass as the kiss gets more heated.

* * *

 

**Jade**

 I find myself waking up to hearing slamming. Tori is asleep and drooling on my chest. I gently push her off. She mumbles something in her sleep and rolls over. I move out of the bed slowly as to not wake her up. She only stirs slightly once I'm out, thank god the bed doesn't creak. Tori is so cute when she sleeps, but I don't stay long because it's creepy to watch someone sleep. Beck probably still does that. Beck- 

Shit, that must be Andre in there then.   ***BANG*** I wince at the banging sound. The hell is he doing? I change the tank top I slept in to one of Tori's flannels. I put on some shorts because I'm pretty sure Andre wouldn't appreciate seeing my panties. At least not like Tori would, but Tori is asleep. She won't if he keeps throwing things around things in there. 

 "The hell you doing Andre." I question as walk in the kitchen. He jumps and spins around almost falling. The kitchen doesn't look as bad as I pictured from the sounds that were coming from it. 

"Making breakfast?" He looks slightly guilty and worn out. He has bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay?"  He shrugs as he sinks down to sit with his back against the wall next to the wall. 

"Not really." I go sit next to him. I don't really like doing heart to heart talks, that Tori's thing, but Andre looks like he needs one. 

"Tell me what's wrong Andre. You know I won't judge you." I won't, considering I know what is like to be that tired.

He sighs and looks me. "Beck. That is basically it." I don't say anything and then he starts again; longer this time. He sounds angry and I understand. I just sit there and listen because he needs this. He needs to talk about it. He talks for about an hour and a half, then Tori comes in his done. 

I get up and make all of us breakfast, considering we have a long day ahead of us. 

* * *

 

**Diana**

I find myself at Beck's house an hour later than we agreed. He slams the door open after I knock.

"Where have you been?! The party has to start at 5 P.M.! It's like 10 now!" I wait for him to calm down and let me in before I say anything. 

"I was busy, besides it isn't _my_ fault _you_ invited Andre to a party." He looks outraged, opens his mouth just to shut because he knows I'm right. He leads me to his living room, why the hallway needs to be so long is anyone's guess. He already has some people here.

"So I also asked some other people to set up the party." Beck gestures to the other people. I nod. He continues on," so any suggestions?"

I start,"Not Thanksgiving themed." Majority of the people agrees.

"Plus it is too early to be Christmas themed." interjects a blonde chick.

"What about holiday themed?" suggests a Hispanic guy. We must look confused because he continues. "You know, like you get to put on clothes normally for that holiday. So we...we  wear clothes for our favorite holiday?" 

It sounds nice and practical. We look at Beck who agrees. So we start decorating the house with different holidays even ones from different religions. We get do by three and texts are sent about it.  Beck looks a lot less tense and I leave after. I probably won't make to the party considering work. I send Devrin a text about so he can go if he wants. He just texts back he rather cuddle with me. So I end in a good mood on the way to work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana is probably my favorite Original Character. Of course her name comes from the alias of Wonder Woman helps...  
> Devrin (the boyfriend's name) is just Devrim with n, which is Turkish for revolutionary, it doesn't do anything for the plot, I just liked it.  
> Sorry this is late, just caught in life and comics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck**  

It is barely 4 when people for the party show up. By now I'm chugging a jug of apple juice. (Last I got drunk I end up waking up to discover I fucked Andre.) Also I'm intending to be sober enough to pull Andre somewhere private and convince him to give us another try. Besides a broken heart, why would it hurt to try.

In fact after Diana left, I locked myself in one of my bathrooms to try and look as hot as possible. During this there were protest from the group of people I already had over. A group with the two guys from iCarly and other people. Despite trying to appear desperate, I probably do. Glancing at the doorway every three minutes. The logical way was to stand in the door and 'greet' oncoming party-goers but I was never one for the easy way. I sigh because I’m nervous as hell plus there are plastered party guests trying to fucking grind on me when someone pushes me. I manage not to fall on the really drunk girl holding onto me.

I don’t look for whoever pushed me, because they are probably already gone. I look down to see I’m almost covering the ecstatic drunk girl. I quickly back off, almost falling. Another girl, who I hope is her friend, spirits her away. I look around to if anyone else saw that. I leave the scene, pretending it didn’t happen when Diana shows up next to me.

“Hey Beck, you might want to check in the kitchen.” Then she leaves, probably to see her boyfriend who I haven’t met yet. I might want to check in the kitchen for what? The hell does that even mean? The swelling of the crowd makes me head for the kitchen anyway. In the kitchen Andre is there, leaving the possibility I’m not as observant as I pretend I am.

Anyway Andre was in the kitchen talking the Gibby guy from iCarly. Suddenly the kitchen seemed like a good place to be. I was a little pissed when I noticed someone threw up in the sink as I passed it on my way to talk to Andre or at least observe him in a non creepy way. He looked hot in the red T-shirt with black jeans. I was staring at his ass in a totally acceptable amount of time. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He looked tired mostly, I could see bags under his eyes?

 _Has he been having trouble sleeping? Is it my fault?_ Someone bumps into me from behind interrupting the troublesome thoughts. I turn to find a drunk acting Jade, I don’t see Tori anywhere and there is a guy grabbing at her. I swiftly push her behind me and twist the dumbass’s arm around his back. One of my friends turns up and leads him through the crowd to throw him out. I turn to Jade to see if she is alright. After I make sure she is unharmed, I notice she doesn’t really smell like she had really any alcohol and that gives me a bad feeling. I guide to stand by Andre as I look for Tori, getting worried when I don’t immediately see her. I don’t see Tori around. I motion for some of my friends though, before I search for her. I tell them to look out for people who are drugged or really drunk. They nod and go do it.

I find her, sober, frantically searching for her missing girlfriend. Just as I am about to tap her she runs into me. She is close to tears and I feel bad for not telling her sooner.

“Calm down Tori, she is with Andre in the kitchen.”

“Really?! Are you sure? I checked earlier, but she wasn’t there….” I listen to her talk a little more, watching her grow more panicked as she goes on. I hold up a hand, watching her quiet suddenly before gesturing toward the kitchen. I walk with her, and Jade is still with Andre as I left her. Tori rushes to hold Jade, having a worried look when coming to the same conclusion as me, of what happened.

 

They leave soon after. I don’t look behind me, but I know Andre and that Gibby guy are following me. We go find my friends who have reports about finding drugged people, I shut down the party. We call cabs for the people conscious enough to open a door (can’t say the same thing about closing one). Everyone passed out whether from alcohol or not is rounded up and put into rooms. My friends and Gibby leave. 

  
I’m left with Andre who glances at me. He is about to go when I lightly grip his arm. He looks back at me. He opens and closes his mouth, the same time I do. We end up laughing. We spend the night talking about old memories until we accidently fall asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up cuddled to Beck on the couch was the last thing I needed to do. Before I could move away, I was looking up into his beautiful eyes. I may or may not have blushed while he looked at with his half sleepy gaze. I barely restrained myself from kissing him. I wasn’t pulled into his lap, but as he become more aware, he looked like he wanted to. I distance myself from him slowly while trying to conceive myself that we needed a little more space. I don’t regret breaking off whatever we were doing a while ago.

Last night reminded me of why I haven’t left town yet. I missed him, admittedly I was looking for sign of whether we should give it another shot. Second guessing once again if I actually know I’m doing, again.

Beck and I don’t get to stare at each other in mutual wonder much longer when we hear rustling from the hallway. The people who were unconscious probably woke up. Beck heads over to greet them, but I go call Tori to check on Jade.

It takes three rings before Tori answers.

“Hello?” She sounds tired and a little sad.

“Hey Tori, it’s me.” I suppose it was stupid to say its me after all  I’m the one calling.

“Hey Andre.”

“Hey, are you and Jade alright?” I hear rustling in the background. A splash of and some cursing.

“Well, I took Jade to the hospital after we found her drugged. I was about to leave to go check on her when you called." Her voice sounds hoarse, she probably tried to stay but wasn't allowed. Its times like this when I wish I could do more. 

  
“Uhh, yeah, well I’ll call you later about it. Bye Tori.” She hangs up first, and I can just imagine her anxious face. However this Jade we’re talking about, she is probably one of the strongest people I know. Must have been scary to deal with though. I can’t stop my thought from taking darker turns. I barely snap of it when my name is called.

“Andre?” I turn to see Beck who is looking at me with a worried look. I turn away, wipe my face and put on a brave face.

“Yeah?” Beck looks like he wants to lecture but gets interrupted but the newly awaken _guests._ I try my best to casually walk over, but I probably look like I got something up my butt. Not that matters or anything.

“Hey Beck, do you need help?” Beck looks at me a tad longer longer before he shakes his head. I nod and try to remember if I drove here. 

I end up visiting Jade who was released from the hospital. She says she is fine, but she is visibly shaken up. Tori had to go to work, so it is just Jade and I. We watch Netflix and relax. We don't address what happened and don't talk about Beck. When we finally talk it is about getting a pet. Something low key like a fish. When Tori comes home, we ask what kind of fish we should get. She shrugs before leaving to take a shower. 

That night I hear Jade sobbing while Tori holds her, I say anything the next morning and life goes on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to have this done months ago, but i got caught up in other things.


End file.
